


Самолечение

by dokhtar_vatzzan



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 23:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15873945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokhtar_vatzzan/pseuds/dokhtar_vatzzan
Summary: Гибель Вулкана подействовала на Спока чрезвычайно сильно





	Самолечение

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо **оку** за изумительную иллюстрацию

Чувства нематериальны и субъективны, доктор. Одни и те же обстоятельства провоцируют разную эмоциональную реакцию у разных индивидуумов. Более того, одна и та же личность на один и тот же раздражитель может отреагировать по-разному. Из чего следует, что так называемая чувственная картина мира – всего лишь произвольный, созданный сознанием образ, вводящий в заблуждение и вредный, так как подменяет собой истинное положение вещей. Взять к примеру вас. Постоянное волнение за членов экипажа только снижает профессиональную эффективность. Бурные проявления эмоций, которым вы так подвержены, требуют расхода психической и физической энергии, каковые потери, учитывая непредсказуемый характер нашей миссии, крайне нерациональны, так как в любую секунду может возникнуть необходимость максимально сконцентрировать все имеющиеся силы... Или взять, к примеру, меня. Восстанавливая последовательность событий в день гибели Вулкана, я со всей очевидностью понимаю, что именно мои нерасторопность и небрежность стали причиной гибели Аманды Грейсон, а также советников Стенека и Стокка. Не следовало терять время на разговор с Ниотой, когда каждая доля секунды была фатально невосполнима, равно как и не следовало быть настолько бесполезным в ситуации, когда следовало удержать мать физически. Моя вина в её смерти не вызывает сомнений, но это не значит, что я должен позволить себе отдаться эмоциональной реакции. Мой долг как профессионала...

С порога раздался настойчивый стук. Спок моргнул, приходя в себя после внезапно прерванного внутреннего монолога, молниеносно поднялся с колен, расправил форму и замер, сцепив руки за спиной.

– Компьютер, открыть дверь, – произнёс он ровно, убрав с лица всякое подобие выражения.

Пластиковый прямоугольник скользнул вбок, впуская молодую землянку с бессмысленно сложным волосяным сооружением на голове, в руках держащую тяжёлый поднос.

– Йомен Рэнд.

– Коммандер Спок... – землянка замялась. – Вас не было в столовой ни утром, ни в обед, поэтому доктор попросил, чтобы я принесла еду сюда.

Спок окинул взглядом поднос, плотно заставленный тарелками и мисками. Йомен сбивчиво затараторила:

– Тут много, да... Просто, хоть все и знают, что вы не едите мясо, я же не могла точно сказать, что именно вам понравится... На всякий случай, тут салат, помидоры, брокколи, суп из спаржи, морковные котлеты...

– Спасибо, – прервал её Спок. – Полагаю, вам будет легче, если вы опустите поднос.

Порозовев, йомен замолкла. Устроив поднос на безупречно пустом столе и пробормотав: «Приятного аппетита», она торопливо и с явным облегчением выскользнула за дверь.

Решив не возобновлять медитацию, Спок раскрыл падд и углубился в инженерный отчёт.

 

***

 

Чувства нематериальны и субъективны...

Споткнувшись на этой мысли, Спок на мгновение ощутил дежа вю, но поток сознания уже нёс его дальше. 

...Чувства – рождающиеся в подкорке помехи, механизм самообмана и саморазрушения, досадный дефект человеческой конструкции, непреодолимый изъян его собственной недовулканско-недочеловеческой природы...

– Сэр!

Спок вздрогнул.

– Сэр! – взволнованно повторил энсин Диллард (серые глаза, рыжие волосы, синяя форма научного отдела). – К этому препарату нельзя прикасаться без перчаток, вы обожжётесь!

Спок перевёл взгляд с энсина на свои пальцы, сжимающие пористый, покрытый липкими каплями токсичного выпота завиток. Канопианский ядоцвет, констатировал внутренний голос. Странно, но коммандер не помнил, как образец вообще оказался у него в руках.

– Сэр! – Диллард протянул ему пластиковый контейнер.

Спок, помедлив, опустил туда препарат и бесстрастно посмотрел на свои руки, где уже начали проступать пятна ожогов.

– Вам нужно в лазарет, сэр, – пробормотал научник, запечатывая контейнер. 

Не дождавшись ответной реплики, он робко добавил:

– Возможно, будет лучше, если я провожу вас.

 

***

 

С успехом закончив очередной внутренний диалог с Маккоем, коммандер обнаружил себя балансирующим над пропастью. Со всех сторон в него летели дротики, смоченные, как он смог впоследствии убедиться, ядом местных медуз.

– Спок! – недоумённо и зло вскричал уже добежавший до убежища Кирк и, развернувшись, бросился к нему. 

Дротик вонзился в плечо, по рубашке поползло, расширяясь, зелёное пятно, немота распространялась по венам ещё быстрее. Спок покачнулся, и послушное гравитации тело, наращивая скорость, покатилось с обрыва вниз. Падение остановил резкий рывок, которого парализованный вулканец уже не почувствовал. 

 

***

 

– Спок! Спок, как ты себя чувствуешь?

– Чувства нематериальны и субъективны, доктор.

– Ооо, лучше заткнись!.. Целитель Спевек, что с ним? – Если обращённое к Споку докторское «заткнись» было образцом взрывной эмоциональной реакции, то слова, адресованные гостю из вулканской колонии, служили эталоном спокойствия и адекватности.

– Состояние вашего первого офицера – следствие обрыва значимых уз, усугублённое гипертрофированно-нездоровой эмоциональностью, являющейся следствием его наполовину земного происхождения.

Спок едва заметно дёрнулся, как от пощёчины, что не укрылось от наблюдательных глаз вулканского гостя, но доктор в этот момент напряжённо смотрел на Спевека.

– И как мне его лечить?

Целитель пожал плечами:

– Если бы речь шла о полноценном вулканце, – Маккоя передёрнуло, но он смолчал, – я бы рекомендовал форсированное создание новых связей взамен утраченных. На Новом Вулкане этот метод работает. Все выжившие несовершеннолетние сироты были усыновлены, и, как показала практика, вновь обретённые родственные узы остановили запущенный разумом процесс саморазрушения. У взрослых выживших сильный дисбаланс наблюдается редко, но он корректируется супружескими узами, – Спевек замолчал, глядя на Маккоя, точно ожидающий вопросов лектор.

У доктора на переносице пролегла глубокая складка:

– То есть, нужно его женить?

– Это может помочь, – степенно ответил Спевек.

– Слышишь, гоблин?! – излишне громко, словно обращаясь к глухому и вдобавок туповатому, прокричал доктор. – Ты должен выбрать себе вулканку!

– Это исключено, доктор Маккой, – ровно проговорил целитель. – В условиях почти полного истребления наша раса не может позволить себе вольно обращаться с генетическим материалом. Так как Спок наполовину землянин, он не может рассчитывать на то, чтобы найти пару среди вулканцев.

Доктор сжал кулаки.

– Надеюсь, моя консультация оказалась вам полезна, – будто не заметив маккоевской враждебности, добавил Спевек. – Живите долго и процветайте.

В ответ доктор промычал что-то витиеватое, но секунду спустя бросился вслед за Спевеком.

– Послушайте, целитель, – Маккой догнал вулканца и встал поперёк коридора, преградив тому путь. – Давайте уж разберёмся до конца. С вулканками всё понятно, для их высочеств наш Спок недостаточно хорош. Я бы сказал, что по этому поводу думаю, да время жалко терять.

Спевек хранил невозмутимое молчание, и доктор, нахмурившись, продолжал:

– У Спока есть девушка, Ниота Ухура. Это как-то может помочь? У них могут возникнуть эти самые ваши узы, чтобы спасти его дурацкую голову?

Целитель приподнял бровь.

– Пример Сарека и его супруги показал, что формирование уз между вулканцем и представителем человеческой расы возможно. Однако, в рассматриваемом случае ситуация иная: Спок только наполовину вулканец, – Маккой выразительно закатил глаза, но на Спевека жест не подействовал. – Именно этот фактор мог стать причиной того, что в его сознании отсутствует связь с упомянутой вами землянкой. 

– Ну хоть какие-то связи у него в голове есть? 

– Только родственные узы с отцом. Но эта связь очень слаба и не сможет удержать пациента от безумия.

– Ещё что-нибудь?

– Не понимаю вас, доктор.

– Что-нибудь, что сможет помочь?! Как мне его спасать?!

Спевек равнодушно пожал плечами:

– Вы вынуждаете меня повторяться. На данный момент всё, что я могу порекомендовать – убедите пациента в необходимости установления уз с землянкой Ухурой. Если ему удастся это осуществить, шансы на выздоровление составят семьдесят девять и девять десятых процента.

 

***

 

Если бы он спустился на Вулкан минутой раньше, если бы сжимал ладонь матери крепче...

Рывком вернувшись в реальность, Спок обнаружил над собой белые лампы лазарета; попытке встать помешали прочные, удерживающие в койке ремни.

– Прости, но иначе ты навредишь самому себе, – донёсся от двери виноватый голос капитана, и уже через мгновение его затянутая в золотистую форму фигура нависла над старпомом.

Спок моргнул, принуждая себя дышать ровно. Он отстранён от работы и привязан к больничной койке, капитан теряет драгоценное время в медотсеке, вместо того, чтобы дежурить на мостике.

– Я абсолютно здоров, сэр. Позвольте приступить к своим обязанностям.

Капитан медленно покачал головой, выражение лица его стало ещё более встревоженным и виноватым.

– Серьёзно, мне жаль, Спок, но тебе придётся ещё какое-то время побыть здесь. Зато у меня отличная новость, – он тепло улыбнулся. – Ты останешься не один, с тобою побудет Ухура.

– Лейтенант Ухура должна выполнять свои должностные обязанности.

– Я освободил её, – капитан зачем-то подмигнул. – Выздоравливайте, мистер Спок, вы нам очень нужны, – добавив, он коснулся затянутого в синюю форму плеча и, крепко его пожав, вышел в коридор, по пути ещё раз оглянувшись, чтобы одарить старпома подбадривающей улыбкой. 

Стоило закрыться одной двери, как тут же открылась другая – из кабинета доктора Маккоя выбежала Ниота.

– Спок, Спок! – стремительно наклонившись, она чмокнула его в губы. – Всё будет хорошо, слышишь? – проведя рукой по лежащей на лбу чёлке, заявила она уверенно. – Целитель Спевек согласился остаться и помочь нам.

– Помочь в чём? – переспросил Спок.

Рука Ниоты, гладившая его лоб, остановилась.

– Помочь нам установить узы, – чётко проговорила Ухура. – Разве ты этого не хочешь?

Вулканец молчал, и терпеливая решимость на её лице постепенно перетекала в усталость.

– Не хочешь?.. Ты меня не... – она оборвала себя. – Так ты хочешь выздороветь?!

– Я не болен.

– Спок, – последовали глубокие вдох и выдох, словно Ухура старалась успокоиться. – Прислушайся, пожалуйста, к фактам. И к логике. Хорошо? – Поскольку вулканец не отвечал, ей не оставалось ничего другого, как продолжать говорить. – Уже месяц как с тобою случаются приступы, когда ты словно отсутствуешь, причём происходят они всё чаще и чаще. Ты ничего в такие моменты не замечаешь, ни на что не реагируешь, а, учитывая сложность и важность выполняемой тобой работы, согласись, что это недопустимо.

– Да, это действительно недопустимо, – подтвердил Спок.

– Следовательно, – обрадовалась Ниота, – ты признаёшь необходимость лечения.

– Нет.

Отказ, хоть и нелогичный, её не обескуражил – она была в курсе спокова упрямства, а непонятное состояние, в котором вулканец находился последние недели, всё только усугубляло.

– Твой разум разрушит сам себя, и ты умрёшь, – ласково-раздражённым голосом сказала Ниота, словно объясняя что-то в десятый раз очень маленькому ребенку. – Ты же этого не хочешь?

– Мои желания не имеют значения.

На секунду Ухура спрятала лицо в ладонях. Если б не вопрос жизни и смерти, она б тысячу раз подумала, прежде чем связывать жизнь с этим чудовищем.

– Спок, подумай ещё. Твой долг – помогать капитану в управлении «Энтерпрайз». Ты не можешь выполнять свою работу удовлетворительно, находясь в подобном состоянии. И, как объяснил целитель Спевек, существует всего один способ его исправить...

– Нет.

– Что «нет»?

– Не один.

Треск лопающихся ремней и негодующий вопль Ухуры заставили Маккоя выпрыгнуть из-за стола, где он битый час ломал голову над томографией вулканского мозга. Сломя голову доктор бросился в палату, но о недавнем присутствии пациента там напоминали только ошеломлённая связистка и покалеченная кушетка.

 

***

 

Пятеро обездвиженных охранников, угнанный из ангара шаттл, настойчивые, но игнорируемые вызовы гонящейся по пятам «Энтерпрайз» – всё шло чётко по составленному Споком плану. Оторваться от флагмана Федерации, управляемого лучшим капитаном Звёздного Флота – непростая задача, но и её можно решить, если ввести в уравнение знание натуры Джима Кирка. Подойти максимально близко к звезде, уйти в варп на кратчайшем возможном от её поверхности расстоянии, так что гравитационное поле исказит остаточный след прыжка, и сканеры «Энтерпрайз» не смогут зафиксировать направление перемещения. Джим не станет рисковать экипажем, подходя слишком близко к звезде, пытаясь пройти тем же путём, что и Спок. Он мог бы рискнуть лично, но запуск шаттла займёт несколько минут, которых Споку хватит, чтобы скрыться. Возможно, Джим сочтёт его безумцем или предателем, но и эту цену необходимо заплатить.

В последнее мгновение перед прыжком Спок успел заметить на экране отделившийся от «Энтерпрайз» челнок и вздрогнуть, увидев, что сканер показывает не один, а два жизненных сигнала. Но, конечно же, Джим не станет рисковать доктором. Наверняка, это офицер безопасности. Всей своей нелогичной человеческой половиной вулканец понадеялся, что капитан избежит гравитационного колодца и вместе со спутником, кем бы он ни был, вернётся на корабль невредимым. Догнать Спока у него шансов не было.

 

***

 

Новый Вулкан возник на обзорном экране точно по расписанию. Эта планета совсем не походила на прежнюю. Точнее, вся её кажущаяся похожесть на поверку оказывалась лживой. Продолжительность суток на сто семнадцать стандартных секунд короче, эксцентриситет орбиты на двенадцать тысячных меньше, масса – на полтора процента больше... Перечислять можно было, как сказал бы доктор Маккой, бесконечно. 

Просканировав поверхность и обнаружив цель, Спок приступил к снижению. Два часа до рассвета – лучшее время для неожиданного визита – вероятность застать требуемую особу максимальна. 

Жилище было незаперто, и посол Спок отнёсся к мелдингу на удивление спокойно. Учитывая полное отсутствие сопротивления со стороны посла, Спок затруднялся, нужно ли проведённое слияние разумов классифицировать как насильственное, особенно если учесть, что они с послом фактически были одной и той же личностью, и, следовательно, произошёл перенос воспоминаний от себя самому себе, что, в свою очередь, нельзя даже классифицировать как мелдинг.

Впрочем, подобные мысли почти не отвлекали его. Сейчас, когда Спок был на пути к цели, даже приступы перестали его посещать, что несомненно указывало на то, что он движется по правильному пути.

 

***

 

У него были цель, знания и время. Не было ресурсов, но было упорство. Пришлось на девять лет сменить диктатора отдалённой промышленной планеты Бета-квадранта, чтобы построить бур. Ещё три года ушло на то, чтобы одному, в строжайшей тайне добыть нужное количество руды и выделить из неё красную материю.

В последний раз Спок воспользовался информацией, добытой из разума посла, чтобы переместиться в две тысячи двести тридцать третий год в точку, откуда час спустя «Кельвин», если ход событий не изменится, сообщит о странной космической буре. В планы Спока встреча с «Кельвином» не входила, поэтому он заблаговременно настроил аппаратуру ближайшей автоматической звёздной базы на трансляцию сигнала SOS. И теперь «Кельвин», как показывали приборы, сменив курс на противоположный, на максимальном варпе спешил на помощь упорно не отвечающей базе.

Вулканцы не склонны к суициду, и у Спока было время подготовиться. Красная материя, заключённая в капсулу, заняла своё место внутри дистанционно управляемого шаттла. Шаттл ожидал в точке, в которой по отчётам выживших офицеров с «Кельвина» впервые появилась «Нарада». 

И она появилась. Черноту космоса прорезало частоколом серебряных молний, ярких настолько, что на их фоне терялись звёзды. Но Споку было не до красот, всё его внимание было привлечено к тёмной громаде ромуланского корабля. Челнок с красной материей уже мчался навстречу, устремляясь к наиболее уязвимой части звездолёта. За четверть секунды до столкновения Спок вдавил кнопку детонации. В боку «Нарады» возникла огромная дыра, но это было только начало. Корабль продолжали сотрясать взрывы. Судя по скачку радиации на показаниях сканера, рванул реакторный отсек. Корабль разваливался. И наконец, пространство начало схлопываться, поглощая самое себя и пожирая обломки корабля, как пустыня пожирает воду. 

Споку следовало уйти в варп сразу же, как только он запустил детонацию красной материи, но он слишком сильно хотел убедиться в победе, увидеть своими глазами, что план сработал. А теперь было слишком поздно: гравитация образовавшейся на месте гибели «Нарады» чёрной дыры не позволяла кораблю уйти в прыжок, с каждой секундой затягивая глубже и глубже. 

Что ж, в любом случае, он спас Вулкан, и жизнь Аманды Грейсон не оборвётся раньше срока. ...Любопытно, в этом времени ему самому всего только три года. Снова две сущности одной и той же личности в одной и той же вселенной... Обшивка начала угрожающе скрежетать, и Спок, хоть и оценивал шансы на спасение как нулевые, согласно протоколу безопасности облачился в скафандр. Лампочка красной тревоги в последний раз мигнула и взорвалась, обшивку разорвало, как бумагу, и вместе с устремившимся наружу воздухом Спока выбросило в чёрный беснующийся хаос. Его швыряло, словно песчинку, так долго, что даже внутренний голос, монотонно декламировавший полное собрание работ Сурака, сбился на десятом томе и замолк. А потом Спок очнулся, когда незнакомец в скафандре, цепко обхватив его за пояс, упорно пытался приблизиться к мечущемуся в пространстве смутно знакомому кораблю. Когда Спок очнулся окончательно, под спиной ощущалась ровная поверхность, а сверху нависало расфокусированное бледное пятно. Проморгавшись, Спок добавил резкость: остроухое морщинистое лицо. Его лицо.

– Спок, – произнёс старик задумчиво. – Не ожидал себя здесь увидеть.

– И я, – согласился Спок.

Им явно нужно было рассказать друг другу очень многое. На этот раз инициативу перехватил посол, но Спок и не думал возражать, когда щеки грубовато коснулись сухие стариковские пальцы. Нелогично искать нарушение этики там, где речь касается всего-навсего передачи воспоминаний от себя самому себе.

 

Они десантировались на ту же автоматическую базу, которую Спок использовал для отвлечения «Кельвина». База располагалась на каменистом и голом спутнике газового гиганта и представляла собой тесный подземный бункер с оборудованием дальней связи, скудным ассортиментом топлива и запасных деталей, запасом воды и ящиком консервов. К счастью, на базе оказался и компьютер. Звёздная дата на мониторе утверждала, что на дворе две тысячи двести пятьдесят девятый год. В привычной Споку версии вселенной Вулкана уже год как не существовало. 

Старик из-за плеча наблюдал, как Спок жадно всматривается в мелькающие на экране фотографии. Ши-Кар на фоне горы Селейя месяц назад, Аманда Грейсон у дверей вулканского консульства в Сан-Франциско неделю назад, посол Сарек с супругой на дипломатическом приёме во дворце Ту-Аш-Тан четыре дня назад...

– Я должен поблагодарить тебя, – произнёс старик, но молодой Спок, казалось, был так поглощён образами на экране, что ничего не слышал. 

Фото родителей сменили мелькающие страницы чьего-то личного файла. Старик узнал имя в заголовке, и брови его поползли вверх, так как совсем не это имя он ожидал увидеть первым. Тем временем, текст сменился изображением, и взгляд молодого Спока так жадно приклеился к насупленному лицу на экране, что брови старика упёрлись в чёлку. Наконец, Спок переключился на следующую страницу, и с экрана заулыбался Джеймс Тиберий Кирк. Последним, после Ниоты и Скотта, Спок открыл собственный файл. Молодой вулканец из обновлённой вселенной разительно отличался от бесстрастно разглядывающего его двойника – он был моложе на двенадцать лет, лицо не портили ожоги и шрамы, единственное, что, возможно, тяготило его, – плохо улаживаемое противоречие между вулканской и человеческой половинами. Впрочем, самого Спока больше не тяготило вообще ничего. 

– Что ты намерен делать? – спросил старик, увидев, что тот закончил свои изыскания.

Спок встал из-за компьютера.

– Встречусь с родителями и объясню, кто я.

– А потом?

– Пойду служить в Звёздный Флот.

Старик едва заметно улыбнулся.

– А как же наша юная копия?

– Не вижу причин его избегать или скрывать от него правду. В конце концов, мы одна и та же личность.

– А...

Но Спок опередил старика, угадав его мысли:

– Если вы хотите узнать, намерен ли я возобновить общение с людьми, ставшими мне небезразличными в предыдущей версии вселенной, мой ответ: да. А чем намерены заняться вы?

Старик машинально коснулся рукой висящего на шее неприметного медальона:

– Последую твоему примеру.

– Устроитесь в Звёздный Флот?

Старик покачал головой:

– Нет. Возобновлю общение с людьми, ставшими мне небезразличными в предыдущей версии вселенной.

Медальон в морщинистой руке раскрылся всего на секунду, но Спок узнал тронутые временем черты. 

– Я уже староват для спасательных миссий, а здешний Спок ещё слишком, как бы выразился доктор, зелен, так что, будь добр, приглядывай за ним. Ну и, конечно, за добрым сельским доктором тоже, хотя об этом, похоже, напоминать не нужно.

Не позволяя губам растянуться в улыбке, Спок поднял руку в та’але. 

– Я обещаю.

 

**Конец**

 


End file.
